tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Present from the Past
A Present from the Past is a side quest in Falskaar. Objectives #Speak to Henrik about his marriage to Freya #Retrieve the exotic rubied sapphire from Grimrott Grotto #Take to stone to Rangarr in Amber Creek #Retrieve the Fine Gold from Olgrahm's Tower #Wait until the necklace is finished #Take necklace to Henrik for reward Walkthrough This quest can be started by talking to Henrik in the Water's Edge Traders at Falskaar Docks and asking about his marriage with Freya. He will explain that he wants to make a necklace for her for their 10th anniversary but needs a special stone. He asks you to retrieve the exotic rubied sapphire from Grimrott Grotto. Grimrott Grotto Travel to Grimrott Grotto, which is to the west along the coast just past the Ruins of Holmr. The Grotto has several undead enemies that will be leveled based on the level of the Dragonborn/Traveler. You can ignore the ramp leading down to the left in the first area as it just leads to the water and there is nothing in the water in this place. You will encounter a skeleton on the first set of stairs going up. Halfway up the stairs is a platform to the right with a couple of burial urns. The next area has an alcove on the right and a ramp leading up and over the water on the left. There is another skeleton here. The alcove contains a dead draugr with a couple of soul gems and some urns. There is also a potion on the floor by the urn at the draugr's head and one by the burial urn just past his feet. There is also some gold coins on the floor by his feet. You can ignore the ramp going up to the left for now as this place is pretty much circular and you return her via that ramp. Just past the ramp are two chests containing minor loot and a quicksilver ore vein on the right. Continue following the path to the next area where you will encounter two more skeletons. There is a two level platform to the left. The bottom level is sleeping quarters and you will find a coin purse and a potion on the floor by the bed at the very end. The top level has some barrels and sacks as well as an apprentice level locked chest. The passage continues past the campfire and curves to the left a couple of times. Be careful when it curves right as there is a skeleton blocking the passage as you turn the corner. After this you come out into the open again and the path crosses a stream fed by a waterfall. Just past the end of the bridge is a Draugr Scourge and a silver ore vein. At the bottom of the ramps is an open area containing three more leveled Draugr (the third is up the hill to the right a bit). After taking them out go up the hill to the word wall with one word from the shout Champion's Spirit. Be careful as there is a leveled boss (at high levels, this will be a Dragon Priest) on the throne to the right of the wall. The chest to the left of the throne contains the exotic rubied sapphire and there is a boss chest to the right. Continue to follow the path as it crosses another stream. There is another Draugr Deathlord immediately after the stream and an iron ore vein up the first ramp. After crossing the next stream you will find a silver ore vein. Beware the two skeletons at the top of the platform. Proceed to the top of the platform where you will find a blacksmith forge and a tanning rack. There is another skeleton beside the first torch past this area. The next area has an iron ore vein with another skeleton right by it. Now take the ramp that goes off to the left. Watch out for the final skeleton just past the little platform on the right and then continue down the slope to find your way back out and head to Amber Creek to talk to Rangarr. Olgrahm's Tower When you tell Rangarr that you have the stone for the necklace he tells you he needs Fine Gold to make it but his last shipment didn't arrive. He wants you to go to Olgrahm's Tower to retrieve it from bandits. Head off to Olgrahm's Tower, which is to the east and across the river. There are a couple of bandits outside the tower and you will find a chest with the missing shipment inside on the bottom floor. Return to Rangarr. He will start making the necklace so kill time while you wait for him to finish (this can be done by using the Wait command) and then take the necklace to Henrik. He will reward you and the quest will end. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests